we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Daisy Wikia
__INDEX__ Hi, we're Daisy! Any and all fans of the Princess of Sarasaland, more modernly known as Princess Orange, ''and more commonly known as ''Princess Daisy, are invited to become part of the We Are Daisy 'group. Princess Daisy is a video-game character debuting in ''Super Mario Land, one of the best selling games on the Game Boy, and appearing in over 60 games since. In Super Mario Land, Mario has to save Princess Daisy from the villain Tatanga. For more information, click '''here. We Are Daisy is a group created to bring together any fans, allies, and anyone with a general interest to talk about Daisy. In the past, the Daisy fanbase has been loosely scattered among many different sites, including SmashBoards, YouTube, GameFAQs, Miiverse, DeviantArt, and Tumblr, where this Wikia website, along with our many affiliates, intend to combine every inch of support from her fans and allies into one strong community. We aim to have power in numbers and share our interests in Daisy to create one, strengthened fanbase. Our headquarters is this website. Together, we can make a difference. Feel free to discuss Daisy, whether you feel like debating her relevancy, or adding specific details to this Wikia caught only through the eyes of day one fans, all are welcome! Before you start editing or discussing, please read our site rules. edits | articles | active users ☀ This is our petition — please sign it! Thank you so ''much for your support! ☀ Let our voices be heard! Ask anywhere and everywhere for Daisy to appear in more Mario and Super Mario games (i.e. Luigi's Mansion 3, future Super Mario games, Super Princess Peach or maybe even Daisy's own game). ☀ Daisy (Atomic_D) and Jourdon are creating a city on Minecraft Wii U and PC named Daisyville (North by Jourdon and South by Atomic_D) to represent the We Are Daisy group. '''Every member can suggest ideas of buildings in order to make this city the greatest possible. Follow the construction in the Daisyville section of the Minecraft Wii U page! ☀ There is a poll on Play Nintendo which asks which character you would like to hang out with for one day. Vote for Daisy here: https://play.nintendo.com/activities/polls/mushroom-kingdom-characters-fun-poll-survey/ ☀ Get more Princess Daisy merchandise in production! ☀ Convince the developers at Exploding Rabbit to add Daisy to their fan-game, Super Mario Crossover 4. ☀ Send an e-mail to Nintendo* expressing your hopes for more Daisy content via merchandise, games, etc. Note: Some of us collectively sent an e-mail on the same day of 'Monday, December 28th'. There was another grouped email sending on the 7th and 8th of May, 2016, asking for a Daisy amiibo and Daisy in more games. * The e-mails may have given support for Daisy's Super Mario Maker costume, as it was added about two weeks after the first grouped e-mail sending.' ☀ Send a webform message to Nintendo asking for a Daisy amiibo! We Are Daisy community collectively sent out requests on '''March 19th, 2016 and will continue to plan for additional group-sending dates, with both webforms and emails! ☀ A group of members sent an e-mail to consumers@jakks.com on the same day, asking them to consider a Daisy figures in their next Nintendo World Series. A generic reply was received, more or less telling people to stay tuned for their future lines. ☀ There was a Poll Maker for Super Smash Flash 2, and Daisy fans voted for her, which led her to win the poll. However, the developers stated that the roster had already been decided, and that they won't take any fan feedback. A member of the SSF2 community later revealed to Daisy FORFUTURE that this poll hasn't been created by the developers of the game, so wasn't official unfortunately. But let's hope that they could see that Daisy is highly popular and wanted! ☀ Daisy's amiibo was released on the 4th of November 2016, though it's unknown if the We Are Daisy group played any part in it. ☀ ...that Baby Daisy's emblem looks like a repeated flower, as all the other Baby's share an outer flower emblem, while Baby Daisy has the "outer flower" in addition to the normal flower design in the center? ...that Daisy has had three different voice actors: Kate Fleming, Jen Taylor and her modern voice, Deanna Mustard? Deanna herself works as a barista when she's not voicing the hyperactive Daisy! ...that depending if one views Miiverse on the 3DS, Wii U, or Internet Browser, a Community's banner may appear differently per system of viewing? As such, the 3DS and Internet versions of the Mario Party 10 community feature a different banner that does not include Daisy. The Wii U version of Mario Party: Island Tour community shows a cropped version of the pictured above header, which no longer shows Daisy. ...that Although the connection is unknown, the Princess ORANGE sponsor is most likely paid for by Daisy herself to advertise the brand and/or soda, as sponsors are typically paid for the person in charge of them? ...that Daisy had a main role in the 1993 live-action movie Super Mario Bros. In this movie, Daisy was played by Samantha Mathis. ...that Daisy is the second most appearing female video game character? Only Peach appeared in more games. ...that if you play as Luigi in Mario Kart 7 and 8's Grand Prix mode, Daisy will always be in your races as a frontrunner? ...that Daisy's up-pose in Super Mario Maker is a reference to her sprite in Super Mario Land? ...that if you scan the Peach amiibo in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, there is a chance that you will get a card with Peach, Daisy and Rosalina together? ...that Daisy has the most trophies out of any NPC in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U? ...that Daisy has a great relationship with Birdo? She has a team of Birdos in Mario and Sonic Rio 2016 and excellent chemistry with her in Mario Super Sluggers! ...that Daisy looks down on Toad in Fortune Street? She always comments on his "simple" properties and shops, and attempts to bring him down when he's winning. ...that in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Rosalina's All Star clear photo references Peach and Daisy's Mario Party 7 artwork! Peach's clear movie also shows "Daisy" grabbing Luigi angrily. ...that Daisy has teleportation abilities in Mario Strikers, along with her usual crystal powers. ...that Wendy's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U states that she sees Daisy as her rival? The reason why is unknown, since Wendy and Daisy only met in Mario Kart 8 and Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ...that the Mario Party 9 bio of Princess Daisy describes her as "Princess Minor": A constellation named after a princess who enjoys tennis, golf, soccer, and not getting kidnapped. ...that Minecraft is the only Wii U game that Daisy appears in the front cover? Sadly... Latest activity Languages -français ' Having trouble navigating through this wikia? Here are some links that will take you to central parts of the We Are Daisy Wikia! Daisy's Appearances - For redirects to detailed pages of all the games she has appeared in. FanArt - Drawings, digital art and other fan art. Sarasaland Gossip - For the latest gossip surrounding Daisy. '' In addition to the We-Are-Daisy wikia, you can find We Are Daisy affiliates here: Our Facebook page; a first affiliate of our Facebook page and a second one. Our Twitter page. Our Youtube videos. Our Google+ page ; a first affiliate and a second affiliate of our Google+ page. Our Petition Our DeviantArt group and its main branch. Our Pinterest account. Miiverse of We Are Daisy founders. Our Scratch studio. Our Roblox branch. Our Amino community. Download the app and search for "We Are Daisy". Our Tumblr account. Our Instagram account. Category:Navigation